Privaron love
by Pesadilla-intima
Summary: Cirucci reçois Une lettre d'amour humour très grossier et l'apparition d'un D.
1. Chapter 1

UNE LETTRE DE QUOI???!!!!!!

Aura:Oh! Cirucci! Tu bouge ou quoi?! Je sais que je suis que la numero 110 mais faus pas déconner non plus!!!!

Cirucci _dans la salle de bain en train de lire une lettre:_C-C'est bon, je crois que j'ai fini!

Aura _la main sur le visage qui est rouge:_TU CROIS QUE T'AS FINI!!!! MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL!!!! **OUVRE CETTE PUTAIN DE PORTE OU JE LA DEFFONCE A COUP DE CERO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Cirucci _qui ouvre la salle de bain:_C'est bon destresse Aura. C'est pas la fin du monde.

Aura _en pétard:_**JE TE SIGNAL QUE T'ES DANS CETTE PUTANA DE SALLE DE BAIN DEPUIS PLUS DE 3 HEURES!!!!!!!!!! TU LISES DES MAGAZINE PENDANT QUE TU CHIER OU QUOI???!!!!!!!!!!**

Cirucci _les joue rose d'embarras:_Non, une lettre d'amour.

Aura _la bouche grande ouverte est en sueur:_**UNE LETTRE DE QUOI???!!!!!!**

____

Black-rose-of-the-hell:J'espere que vous avez aimer. A très bientot!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Sang pour sang romantique

2-3 truc à expliquer au sujet d'Aura :

son nom au complet est _**Aura Devil Thunderwitch**_ ;

sa résurrection est _**Angel Diabolico ;**_

son zenpakouto est un bouclier avec une lame à l'extrémiter ;

Voila c'est tout bonne lecture

* * *

_**Dans la salle d'entrainement**_

Aura _parant une attaque de Cirucci :_ T'es sur qu'elle n'était pas sygner cette lettre ?

Cirucci _esquivant un balla :_ Certainne . Mais en tous cas , sa sent le psychopathe !!!

Aura : Pourquoi ?

Cirucci : Parce que la lettre était écrite avec du sang .

Aura : Sans rire ?!

Cirucci : Oui , sans rire . Et arrette de poser des question !!

Aura _se dirigent vers Cirucci en secouant un petit drapeau blanc : _Je peut la lire s'il te plait ? _(Cirucci sort la lettre d'une poche invisible à l'oeil nu et le tent à Aura qui le lit à voix haute) _J'ai senti des fleurs , mais aucune n'a t'on odeur . J'ai vu des pierres précieuses , mais aucune n'a l'éclat de tes yeux. J'ai entendu le chant des mésanges , mais aucune n'a ta voix d'ange . Enfin je veut que tu sache que tu est , pour moi , l'incarnation de l'idéal . _(Rend la lettre à Cirucci ) _Putain , Cirusiste , on peut dire que cette lettre est _**sang pour sang romantique !!!**_

* * *

Black-rose-of-the-hell : Et oui , je sais , mon humour est dure à comprendre . Pour info , Cirusiste est l'abrevation de "Cirucci sister" qui veut dire en anglais "soeur Cirucci" , mais ce sournom concerne les lien familiaux bien entendu !


	3. Chapter 3

Merci , Szayel-Aporro Gay

Celui-là est plus long et , peut-être , plus drole !

Bon j'arette de vous saouler . MAIS LISER !!!!!!!

* * *

**Dans la chambre , en pleine nuit**

Aura _qui se lève de son lit :_ C'est çà ! J'ai trouvé !

Cirucci _qui se trouve au sol : _Non mais çà va pas de gueuler comme çà ! J'ai failli avoir un arrêt cardiaque !

Aura : Ecoute moi un peu avant de crier ! Je crois savoir comment identifier ton poéte psycopathe !

Cirucci _un sourcil lever : _Et comment ?

Aura : Grace à l'identication caligraphique !

Cirucci : L'identification quoi ?

Aura : L'identification caligraphique ! Sa consiste à analyser si la personne qui à écris est gaucherre ou droitierre !

Cirucci : C'est tout ?!

Aura : Mais non . On peut aussi analyser l'écriture de la personne . Et comme chaque personne à çà propre écriture on pourra le trouver facilement !

Cirucci : Mon petit doigt me dis qu'il y a des risque .

Aura : En fait , il ni en n'a qu'un !

Cirucci : Et c'est ?

Aura : Rendre visite à l'Octava .

* * *

**Devant le laboratoire Szayel**

Cirucci : Je te jure , Aura , que c'est la dernière fois que tu m'entraine dans un de tes plans à la con .

Aura : Destresse soeurette .

Cirucci : Destresse . Destresse ! Je te sygnal qu'on est sur le point de frapper la porte du laboratoire de l'Octava !!!!

Aura : Ma foi , il n'y a que lui pour faire une identification graphique !

Cirucci : Bon frappe à la porte .

_Aura frappe à la porte et Szayel l'ouvre _

Szayel : Et bien , et bien . Que me vaut l'honneur de la visite des soeur Thunderwitch ?

Aura : L'honneur de nous rendre service !

Szayel : Quel genre de service ?

Aura : Une analyse caligraphique !

Szayel : Une analyse caligraphique pour ?

Aura : Ceci ! _(sort la lettre de son pantacourt et la donne à Szayel ) _Vous pouriez l'analyser , s'il vous plait ?

Szayel _en sueur _: E-E-Et b-bien da-dac-dacord .

Aura : **Merci , Szayel-aporro Grantz** !


	4. Chapter 4

Oui , mais ça doit rester secret .

Le dernier chapitre ! Je peux vous assurer que c'est le plus con de tout les chapitre de cette histoire !

Quand il y'a _à lui même _c'est se que pense le personnage .

* * *

**Dans le labo**

Aura : Alors , ça vient !

Szayel _tapant sur l'ordinateur _: Sa vient ! Sa vient ! _( à lui même ) _Putain ! Si jamais Aura découvre que c'est moi qui avais écris la lettre , je ne pourrais jamais être avec Cirucci !

Cirucci : He , çà va ?

Szayel : Oui , oui ! Ne vous inquiétez pas !

_Ordinateur qui bipe avant de donner les résultat_

Aura : Alors , alors ?!

Szayel : Alors , inconnu au donner de l'ordinateur .

Aura : Oh . Tans pis . Bon , bein je vais me coucher ! Tu viens siste ?

Szayel : Un instent ! Je dois parler avec Cirucci seul à seul . C'est au sujet de son dossier médical .

Cirucci : C'est bon Aura .

Aura : Ok .

_Aura sort de la pièce _

Cirucci _rigolant _: Mh , mh .

Szayel : Qu'est ce qui vous fais rire ?

Cirucci : Il n'y a jamais eu de dossier médical . _( en marchant vers Szayel ) _En revenche , écriture , elle , à toujours était dans les archives .

Szayel _souriant _: Dois-je comprendre que tu accepte de sortir avec moi ?

Cirucci_ aprés avoir embrasser Szayel _: **Oui , mais çà doit rester un secret .**

* * *

Et voila , c'est la fin de cette histoire . à la prochaine !


End file.
